


You Can Be A Viper, My Dear

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [27]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Dark Thoughts, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki is kind of crazy, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning, this fic goes to some pretty dark places in Loki’s mind in regards to Sjöfn. Trigger Warnings do apply, thoughts of dub-con. So please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such subject matter. Don’t act like I didn’t warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be A Viper, My Dear

The jealously danced in Loki’s mind like a white flame as he tore down the crowed street and headed to the tavern. She had lied and said she would met him later on, seeing as she was leaving the next morning for Midgard. He knew full well that when she went on one of her little ‘vacations’ she stayed gone, sometimes for up to a century. He didn’t understand why she left, it was like she was running from something or trying to find something she couldn’t name. But she had assured him that Midgard was nothing more then a play-ground for her.

 His friend had promised to spend time with him before she left and she broke her promise and it felt like slap in the face. 

He pushed the door open to tavern and was instantly full of rage. He saw all of his ‘friends’ having a good time, laughing, dancing, and drinking without him. It stung like salt in a wound, Loki was almost always alone. People didn’t flock to him like they did Thor and when he was around he stood in his brothers shadow as the weak son, the less handsome son, the  _ **forgotten**_  son. Which is why he stayed away most of the time, wanting to keep some of his pride. But it didn’t help that the young maiden he pined for was social butterfly herself. She was warm and inviting, people loved her and it made him sick to watch lesser maidens follow her like pups hoping her charm would rub off on them somehow. Loki was well aware that his envy was ridiculous; he had no reason to hate it when others smiled without him but it burned him so. He was used to Thor breaking promises to him, he would say that they would go hunting together but would end up in the bed of a beautiful woman completely forgetting about his plans to his younger brother. That was the way Thor was, but Sjöfn never did. He thought of her as a true friend, always there for him, always kind and that is why when she never showed up it hurt.

He spotted her with a drink in her hand laughing; the sound of her voice filled the air. Causing him to grit his teeth as he stepped in, who was making her laugh? That was something he did. He knew his fixation of her was insane, she wasn’t his  _yet_. They had never kissed, he hadn’t asked for her hand in marriage yet he thought of her as his and he knew she felt the same about him but was better at controlling her jealousy then he ever could be. Loki walked in his eyes finding the person she was talking to, Thor. They both laughed, seaming disgustingly comfortable with each other. Loki stormed up to them.

“What’s all this about?” He said with a bitter chuckle. It just had to be his older brother entertaining the object of his affection.

“Oh! Loki!” Sjöfn said with a smile looking at him.

_Look at you smile at me as if nothing is wrong._

“I was just on my way and I stopped at the tavern and lost track of time.” She said feeling instantly bad that she had blown off her friend.

“Ahhh. You two were supposed to meet each other?” Thor asked a grin growing on his face, he knew full well how they felt about each other and he hoped they would just on with it. But alas it was a stand still of sexual tension, that drove everyone else crazy, it was painfully obvious that they wanted watch other.

“What so, you just decided that you all wanted to have a good old time without me?” He hissed, Sjöfn blinked. She had no idea that he would be so upset.

“Loki, it’s not like that.” Thor said, he knew that look on Loki’s face; he knew where this whole conversation was going. Sjöfn reached out for Loki’s arm but he snatched away.

“You seem to be having a good time with brother.” He snarled stepping closer to her. Sjöfn’s lip trembled at his accusation. Sif heard the commotion and decided to walked over and see what was going on. 

“Loki I don’t know what you thought you saw I can assure you-“ Thor started to speak.

“Oh please save it Thor, you want the attention of everyone.” Loki implied. It was ridiculous for him to assume that Thor was coming on to Sjöfn, but through the envy green film that glazed his eyes that’s what he saw. An innocent touch between childhood friends became something more flirtatious.

“You are a little liar, you say that you care and that you are my friend but you are just like the rest.” He snarled pointing at her, a silence flooding over the tavern from his words. Sjöfn sniffled and her eyes started to tear up, she had no idea why he would say that. He knew that she adored him, and that out of him and Thor she should pick him every time.

“Loki, I don’t know why you are acting this way. If it has anything to do with the argument you and father had earlier don’t take it out on-“ Thor tried to reason realizing that must have been what put his brother in such an atrocious mood.

Sjöfn tried her best not to start crying but the tears won and ran down her cheeks. Loki went to take another step towards her, completely unsure of what he would do. He wanted grab her, and apologize. He hated seeing her cry, yet he hurt her knowing that would be the outcome. But Sif stepped in-between him and Sjöfn, the warrior was extremely protective of her sweetly naïve friend.

“Enough.” Sif ordered, her tone snapping Loki back in to is anger.

“You dare order me around, who do you think you Lady Sif?” He laughed. Sjöfn didn’t want to be there anymore, she wiped her face clean of her tears and ran out of the tavern.

“See what you did?” Thor asked coldly. He was well aware of his brother’s manipulative ways. Loki huffed and run his fingers though his black hair, embarrassed by the scene he just caused he gritted his teeth and went after her.

* * *

 

 Loki found her in the palace gardens like he knew he would be. It was one of her favorite places. Sitting by the pond yanking the petals off of the flower she had and dropping them in to the water. He licked his lips, seeing her sweep her curly hair to one side exposing the back of her neck. Horrible thoughts being born in his mind, thoughts that he couldn’t turn off. The sight of her russet flesh made a beast of him and she knew it.

_The things I could do to her._

He took another step, and she heard him slightly glancing over her shoulder.

“Go away.” She said looking back over to the pond.

 _How dare you?_  

“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice slightly cracking as he tried to push the disturbing thoughts from his mind but they danced and played like devils.

_I could fuck you right now, no one’s around…_

Sjöfn’s shoulders slumped and she threw the rest of the flower in the water, wiping her tears.  “Why did you say that back there?” She asked. He sat down in the grass next to her. She didn’t look at him but he did gaze at her, his eyes running over her soft full lips as she instinctively licked them.

_I wonder what that mouth could do? My cock would look lovely stuffed between those lips._

“I’m sorry, I just…” He uttered, and sighed. “I had argument with my father…and I took it out on you.

“Do you think of me as your punching bag?” She asked, her tone sharp. Loki hated it when people talked to him that, he was prince and he demanded the respect of one.

_I should shut that pretty mouth up. Let’s see you talk back when you are swallowing my cock._

Loki closed his eyes trying not to think about it such perverse things. “I shouldn’t have gone off like that it’s just…” He uttered

_It’s that you are mine_

Sjöfn smiled sadly and glanced over at him, watching as he rubbed his face he seemed emotionally drained. Him and Odin fought a lot, it was mostly the King’s doing prodding at Loki to be more like Thor. Their fights were always horrible, due to the temper Loki was cursed with. “Loki, I’m not at your beck and call you can’t-“ She said only to have her words cut of by him grabbing her hand.

_Can’t? I’m a prince I can have what I want and what I want is you. You may be the Daughter of the Guardian but I’m a of Asgard. You can’t tell me no._

His brain hissed in insanity. He was wrong for the thoughts that hung in that moment that lasted but a few seconds but seemed to go on and on.

_Do you have any idea, any inkling in that pretty little head of yours what I want to do to you? I want to bruise those lips of yours, and taste the inside of your mouth. I wonder how sweet you are?_

Sjöfn looked at him wrinkling her brow slightly.

_Such innocents, I hate it. I want to fuck it out of you. Look at you pretending like you don’t know. I want nothing more in all of The Nine then to take you right now, I bet you would fight me off at first. Oh but if I acted on this impulse you wouldn’t get very far before my hand found it’s way up that dress. I wonder how tight you are, I could picture you struggling against my fingers but you would be wet…but I know you would end up loving how I finger fucked your cunt…_

“Will you forgive me?” Loki asked her, Sjöfn looked at him for a moment with out an expression. She glanced back down at his hand gripping her’s. 

_I bet you sound beautiful crying my name, while you desperately try not to cum from my fingers working on you.  Your once clinched legs opening inviting me to do more and I would.._

“Of course I forgive you.” Sjöfn said finally looking at him with a trustful smile, ignorant to the demons that birthed perverted thoughts in his mind. Loki lifted her hand to his lips…

_I would fuck you right here in the garden, grass stains on your dress and my knees as I took you. Feeling that pussy that I have dreamed of, driving myself in to you over and over again. I want to ravage every inch of you and leave angry marks on your perfect flesh. I want to bury myself in you spill myself, coating your walls, watching it seep from your folds after I was finished. Claiming you as mine._

Loki kissed the back of her hand his lips lingering longer then normal, she swore she felt his tongue graze against her skin.  “Thank you my Lady.” He smiled having no idea the thoughts hidden in her head that were just as obscene.

 


End file.
